Norsca
This is the profile for Norsca from Warhammer Fantasy. Summary The Norscan Tribes are warrior driven people that constantly struggle and fight in the cold north, either by one another or by the monsters that prey on their people. Much like the Warriors of Chaos, they worship the Dark Gods to favor in various means, they gain either warfare improvements, army replenishment, moral improvement or magic improvements, they fight and raid in the name of glory. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Morkar the Uniter (First Everchosen) *Wulfrik the Wanderer *Throgg, King of Trolls Military leaders *Warleaders *Marauder Chieftain *Abrax the Bloody *Egil Styrbjorn *Mortkin *Urlfdaemonkin *Alfkaell the Aesling *Styrkaar of Sortsvinaer *Valgar the Butcher *Hakka the Aesling Notable individuals *Vikti *Shaman-Sorcerer *Skin Wolf Werekin *Fimir Balefiend *Cormac Bloodaxe *Knut the Bloody *Einarr Steelfist *Garmr Hrodvitnir *Losteriksson *Melekh the Changer Military units Infantry *Chaos Marauders *Marauders **Axemen **Spearmen **Greater Weapons *Marauder Berserkers *Marauder Champions **Greater Weapons with Shields *Marauder Hunters **Throwing Axes **Javelins *Bondsmen *Freeholders *Reavers Special *Slaver *Seers *Skalds *Whalers *Norscan Ice Wolves Chariot *Norscan Warhounds *Norscan Ice Wolves *Feral Manticores Large *Norscan Trolls *Fimir Warriors *Norscan Ice Trolls *Fimir Warriors (Great Weapons) *Skin Wolves **Armoured *Norscan Giant *Frost Wyrm *Mammoth **Feral ** War Mammoth ** Warshrine Calvary *Marauder Chariots *Marauder Horsemen **Throwing Axes **Spears *Marauder Horsemasters *Gorebeast Chariots *Chaos Chariots *Skullcrushers *Hellstriders Ships *Norscan Warships *''Seafang'' (Wulfrik's Ship) |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Clubs * Axes * Claws and Fangs Ranged weapons * Throwing Axes * Throwing Spears Ammunition *Chaos projectiles Territories Norsca * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (They are the uncivilized people that reside in the cold north for untold number of ages away from the Empire) * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Humans, Monsters, Daemons * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization stats 11: Ancient: being a nomadic race, the live in villages and wooden buildings, with fur coating and iron weaponry. They are even a race that relies on Shamanistic to Chaos magics to give them over the edge in most cases. Power Source Magic: Divination (Shamans and Seers are capable of having the ability to see into the future) Daemonic Empowerment (The Shamans are capable of performing unholy rituals with sacrifices that would appease their Daemon masters) Conquest stats Tier 6-A: The Norscan Tribes are nomadic and are in conflict with one another, but comprise the majority of Norsca. it is comparable to the land mass of the Old World. Power stats DC: Unknown: Wulfrik is one of the strongest combatants in the world, he is able to challenge and beat powerful enemies such as Giants, Chaos Champions, Yhetee Chieftains, Bull Centaur Lord, a debased Forsaken and a Merwyrm. Unknown: Throgg is strong enough to combat a Chaos Lord such as Sigvald and defeat him. Unknown: Norscan Heroes and Lords who are considered rivals to the Chaos champions. Large Building: Mammoths are strong enough to trample over entire buildings with both their size and strength. Building: Giants with their strength and size are considered living siege weapons that they can kill multiple enemies at once and damage other large units and/or siege weapons. Small Building-Room: Smaller monster units such as Trolls and Skin Wolves which they can smash entire people, rip them apart, and with the former spreading a wide area of damage corrosive stomach juice.Wall: Chaos Marauders are empowered by the forces of Chaos making them stronger than the standard warrior, with Cavalry charging speed making them easy enough to kill several normal units. Street: The attacking strength of regular Marauder units with their weapons, likely higher with greater weapons. Durability: Unknown: Wulfrik with being one of the strongest combatants is more than capable of tanking strong attacks and with unique armours of Chaos makes standard attacks nigh useless. Unknown: Norscan Champions and Lord being able to rival Chaos Champions. Building: The durability of Large monster units which take heavy weapons and attacks to severely damage or take them down. Room-Wall: Smaller Monster units durability and the durability of Chaos Marauders. Street: Marauders defensive capabilities. Speed: Infinite: Wulfrik with his ship Seafang can span the four corners of the planet traveling between worlds when hunting for his prey, it is renown for its legendary mobility and makes Wulfrik inescapable. MHS: Wulfrik's combat speed and reaction time. MHS: Throgg is capable of tagging and reacting to Sigvald's lightning speed attacks and defeat him. Superhuman: Cavalry and Wolves and Skin Wolves speed when sprinting and charging. Peak Human: Marauders charging speed being physically capable warriors. Skill stats The Norscan hordes are among the best warriors in terms of raw power and fierce warrior spirits that they keep charging despite the loses. They are considered better than the soldiers of the south who they call cowards for hiding behind their high walls while they endure harsh wastelands and unimaginable horrors that would make a grown man cry. Strengths/Pros they prefer quick and ferocious raids when attacking settlements as the inhabitants would not have time to deal with or get organized. Because of their Warrior paths and hard life styles, they would have considerable psychological strength and keep fighting. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their lack of Armor, they would be vulnerable to heavy fire that would destroy most of their forces even if they are somehow victorious. They would even lack coordinated strategies when facing a more civilized race with an organized army. They are even stuck in tribal warfare and would not unify under normal circumstances. Wins/Loses Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Draws: *None notable Gallery Norsca_Landscape.png| Norsca, a harsh unforgiving landscape where the nomadic people of the North reside, fighting each other and monsters just to survive. Wulfrik.png| Wulfrik the Wanderer, a mighty warrior, traveled the four corners of the planet seeking warriors and monsters to challenge and kill in the name of his gods. Throgg.png| Throgg, the King of Trolls, born more intelligent than the regular trolls, building his army up north to capture his home country. Norsca_Hordes.jpg| The Norscan hordes raiding the lands south to appease their gods and achieve glory and sate their battle lust. Mammoths.jpg| Mammoths, the most prominent of the monsters up north, where they topple buildings and crash through gates of citadels. Category:Warhammer Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Army